Chapter one The Cheat
by Leah-writes
Summary: Bella thinks Edward cheated so in a desperate attempt to make him jealous she turns evil everyone around her is in risk of getting killed by Bella Edward has to make a decision to save her and everyone else. Will he turn evil himself trying to help Bella
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The cheat

When Bella moved from Phoenix Arizona she had mixed feelings about it. She likes it in Washington, it's different from Phoenix. There's more rain and it's much colder which she likes. But more importantly, she met the right boy. Edward. And she knew from the very first kiss they had, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Bella, let's go, we'll be late!" Edward called from outside.

"Does this look alright? Maybe I should change the pants."

Bella was wearing a pink tank top with blue booty shorts, and yellow heals.

"Why the new look?"

"I just feel," Bella paused.

"Feel?" Edward was trying to read her.

"Stop. Okay, I'll change. I just felt different"

"No, no, and no. You look great let's go!"

Edward smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

"Aren't you cold though?" Edward asked.

"No."

Bella lied she was a bit cold.

"Okay, can we go now!?"

Edward looked at her.

"Yes!" Bella said with excitement.

He opened the car door to her and she got in.

"Hey, why the fuck are these in here?"

Bella was holding a pair of girl shorts she found from the back seat. The shorts almost looked like the pair she was wearing; only they looked shorter.

"Oh damn, I am so sorry. My sister was getting changed in here!"

"You weren't…"

Edward interrupted her,

"You thought I cheated?"

"Sorry." Bella apologized.

"It's okay, but seriously I don't do that kind of stuff."

"Wait I didn't know Alice wears clothes like that."

"You'd be surprised."  
"Wow," Bella said as she set down the pair of shorts.

He smiled, started the car and drove off.

Bella could just melt in his eyes. She loved him, and wanted to marry him. As for Edward, he didn't feel the same.

Bella and Edward arrived at school just in time, although they had to run to class.

As they were jogging through the halls a tall tan blond chick smiled and winked at Edward.

Edward smiled back.

Bella stopped Edward.

"What was that?" Bella asked.

"Baby it's nothing; I love you and only you."

"She smiled and winked at you!"

"Don't cause a scene Bella, I was just being nice."

"Whatever."

Bella walked off to her class. Bella couldn't believe what she saw! Was Edward cheating? She was beyond pissed.

As Bella enters her first class, Chemistry she hears someone behind her.

"Bella, looking nice."

Bella turned around. She couldn't believe her eyes, it was Jacob!

"Thanks. Jacob what are doing here, I thought you had a private school."

"I transferred."

"That's really cool!"

"Nice outfit. I didn't really think of you as a shorts girl, I always thought jeans were your thing." Jacob said, checking her out.

"I guess Bella would do anything to look good for Edward, even die trying," the blond tan chick that passed by Bella and Edward grinned and turned away.

"Well at least im not a whore." Bella replied.

"Have you looked in the mirror, hun? You are the whore."

"Hey, don't worry about her." Jacob told Bella.

"But she…"

"Don't even think about her. She's just jealous."

Bella got butterflies in her stomach and smiled. The teacher told everyone to take their seats. Bella looked around and saw that Edward was waving for her to sit next to him but instead she turned around and took a seat next to Jacob. Jacob smiled and Bella smiled back. Bella had feelings for Jacob, he was really hot.

"Hey, Jacob," Bella whispered.

"Yeah?"

"We should just ditch. This class is boring."

"Bella, are you sure. What would we do?"

"Things," Bella smiled. "I know a way I can get out. What about you?"

"I have ways." Jacob said.

"Meet me on the roof of the school. You do know how to get there right?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay."

Bella stood up and rushed to the front of the class.

"Sir! Teacher?" Bella whispered to the teacher.

"Yes Bella."

"I have to leave."

"Why is that?"

"One word, period."

"Oh! Okay, hurry back!"

Bella had stolen the keys to the roof from the janitor last year, and still had them. When she unlocked the door, Jacob was already waiting.

"How'd you make it up here so fast?" Bella questioned.

"I have my ways."

"Oh, ok."

Bella smiled, so did Jacob. Then she blushed. Jacob is so mysterious and it turns her on.

"Your blushing," Jacob said.

"I like you." Bella got closer.

Bella pushed Jacob to the ground, and got on top of him.

"Really? I like you too."

The two started making out. Jacob pulled her shirt off of her and started kissing softly down her neck.

"Wait," he stopped. "What about Edward?"

"He's nothing, we broke up. I like you."

What they didn't know was Edward heard everything.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Mystery

As Jacob and Bella 'did it' on the roof of the school Edward got angrier. He lost control. His hair turned black, and his eyes were red with anger!

"Hey!" Edward yelled.

Bella grabbed her clothes.

"What the fuck?" Jacob yelled back.

"Get off my chick!"

"Who said I was your chick? And what is up with your eyes and hair?"

"Bella, I love you. Why would you do this?" Edward said.

"Dude, she doesn't love you anymore!"

Edward calmed down and started to walk away. His hair and eyes turned back to normal.

"By the way, you didn't use a condom," Edward said.

"Edward," Bella said sadly. "You cheated first."

"No! I didn't!"

"Maybe I should leave?" Jacob said, while putting his clothes on.

"I will fuck you up if you ever come near her!" Edward yelled.

"You come near me I'll kill your vampire ass."

"You, know what never mind have her. Bella we're done."

Edward finally disappeared in the mist.

"I thought you said you and Edward were over."

"I was going to break up with him."

"We didn't use a condom." Jacob muttered.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Bella yelled

"I forgot sorry! I'm sure you won't get pregnant though."

"But I could!"

Bella put on her clothes and started to get up.

"Bella wait, do you want a ride home?"

"Um, sure. Thanks."

Bella was kind of mad. She did want a piece of Jacob though, to be with her when he couldn't. Jacob led Bella down the steps, through the halls, and to his car. His car was an amazing red sports car.

"New car?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I bought it with the money I earned from my summer job."

"Nice. What was your summer job?"

"Lets just say, people taste great!"

"What?"

"Never mind," Jacob laughed.

"Oh, ok. Well, do you know how to get to my house?"

Bella was a little uncomfortable, but as soon as she saw Jacob's smile and laugh she melted again.

"Yes. I do."

Edward was watching, from above in jealously as they drove off. So he decided to make a visit to an old Vampire friend, just to get back at Bella.

Jacob dropped Bella off at her house, and gave her a kiss.

"Wait, Jacob?"

Bella was just so attracted to Jacob, she couldn't stand it. She wanted him, she needed him. She wanted to have sex with him every day and every night, she loved him.

"Yes Bella?"

"Want to come in? No one is home; my dad is on a camping trip."

Bella smiled.

"Sure."

Bella held Jacobs hand as they entered her house. They started kissing again; making out. Jacob's soft skin and lips made her want more; she unbuckled his pants and slid down. Next thing you know they were in her bedroom

When Bella awoke the next morning she had blood all over her hands and couldn't remember anything. She looked around for Jacob but saw nothing but darkness. She wasn't in her room anymore. Bella heard a laugh, but it was quiet. She wasn't alone.

To be continued….

**NOTE; I want to know, what do you think I should put in this story? I know I'm not a great writer. But I have tons of ideas; I just don't know how to sort them all out. I want to keep this interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter THREE

The change

"Bella," the mysterious man said.

"Who are you?"

Bella couldn't see anything but darkness. The voice sounded like Jaspers voice, but deeper.

"Bella dear what have you done?"

"Jasper," Bella paused and stuttered.

"It must be hard for you to figure out who kidnapped you. You do sleep with a lot of men."

"Jasper, is that you?"

Bella started to cry in fear. Suddenly, the lights turned on. Bella was blinded by the sudden light. She got a look of who was the mysterious man; it was Jasper. She didn't know where she was. It was a blank room; nothing but white.

"Jasper, why are you doing this and where am I," Bella questioned.

"First me, then Edward, and now Jacob," Jasper said madly.

"I'm sorry, but…"

"Don't give me the sad and innocent shit," Jasper interrupted and yelled, "It won't work on me!"

Bella was surprised and stunned.

"Why is there blood on me?"

"Well because Bella, you killed Jacob."

"No!"

"Yes, you brutally murdered him."

Jasper grinned. Bella had tears in her eyes.

"Do you think this is funny!?" Bella yelled.

"Actually I do."

"Where is Jacob?"

"Gone," Jasper said with a smile

"Why?"

"You murdered him."

"Stop it! Where is he?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, your dad is gone too."

Bella started to cry and scream for help, tears running down her face.

"Oh stop now, no one can hear you, everything will be over in a minute."

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

"If you want to be a slut, I'm going to have fun with this. Evil slut perhaps? Oh, no how about an evil vampire slut."

"What…?"

Bella's vision faded.

She woke up in her bed. She felt weird, different, in a good way. She had a weird feeling for human blood. So, Bella decided to try a new approach to get different guys. She looked all through her closet and finally found the right outfit; Bella was wearing a gold swim suit top, booty shorts that barley covered her bottom, and high stripper heals. She walked through her front door to where her ugly orange truck was.

'Do I honestly have to ride this piece of junk? I don't think so," thought Bella.

Bella walked down the street a bit to her neighbors. They had a son, Kevin. He was her age, and very handsome. Bella knocked on the door and Kevin answered. He had his shirt off; Kevin had a six pack and was very tan. Bella smiled and got turned on quick.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Hi, can you help me with my car?" Bella asked sweetly with a smile, running her long finger nail down his chest.

"Well what's in it for me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It just needs gas."

"Ok." He laughed.

He started the car and she got in. She put her hand on his leg and kissed him softly on his check, just so he would want more, he smiled. When they arrived at her house she opened the front door to her house, and threw a bracelet on the floor.

"Oops I dropped my bracelet," Bella said biting her bottom lip.

When Bella bent down to get the bracelet she made sure he could see her pink thong. Bella got back up.

"Hey Kevin," Bella said getting closer.

"Yeah…?"

"Can you follow me?"

"Yeah, sure," Kevin's face was excited.

As soon as Kevin stepped inside of Bella's house she slammed the door.

"Damn," Kevin said checking Bella out.

"Shut up," she hit him, in a kinky way.

Kevin got closer, but Bella pushed him on the couch and started stripping and dancing. As soon as she was completely naked she got on top of him. She was kissing his lips and running her hands through his long brown hair and all over his body. She suddenly bit his neck, sucking him dry. He was paralyzed, and now dead. Bella sucked him until there was no blood she dried the blood from her lips and threw his body in the closet.

"Thanks for the car," she said out loud.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Help

When Bella arrived at school, all eyes were on her as she strutted through school halls. Bella waved at Edward, who was standing by the water fountain.

"Bella we need to talk," Edward whispered.

"What's there to talk about?"

Bella flipped her hair.

"Jasper is missing."

"Not my problem," she winked.

"Bella, come to my office. Now," the principal said, angrily.

Bella turned away from Edward and followed the principal to his office.

"Take a seat Bella."

"Yes, Mr. Ken?"

"What you are wearing is not appropriate."

"Sure it is."

Bella leaned on the desk flashing him her breast.

"Bella," he yelled, "I will have to make a report."

She looked at him, with her cold eyes.

"But Mr. Ken, you're just so sexy."

She grabbed his tie and pulled him closer and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, by this time he got a boner. He was stunned for a minute and didn't know what to say. He started to hesitate.

"Bell..Bella, stop," he said quietly.

"Oh, come on Mr. Ken," I know you want this.

"Damn, you're right. Hold on."

Mr. Ken got up, shut the blinds and locked the door. Bella took off her shirt and bra and laid on his desk. Mr. Ken unbuttoned his pants took off his white underwear, and then he slowly took off her booty shorts and pink thong. He rubbed all down her legs finally he pushed into her. Bella started to moan with pleasure. She decided to push him onto a chair. She tore off his shirt and started to kiss him.

--------10 minutes later when they were done. -----------

"Bella, that was amazing," the principal said, "but let's keep this a secret, please?"

"One more thing,"

She bent down to his pants.

"Oh, baby," he moaned quietly.

Bella smiled.

"Oh, Bella," He moaned more but still quiet.

He put his hands on her head. Bella was getting into it. She needed to end it though. She bit his leg and instantly he died. She sucked all the blood out of him. She zipped his pants up and buttoned his shirt.

"I didn't think you were that type of girl. Bella"

Bella turned around, it was Edward.

"Like I said before, you'd be surprised."

She leaned in to kiss him, he pushed her away.

"Bella please, I'm a vampire too, I know all your dirty ways," Edward smiled.

"I know if I bite you I die, so no need to worry."

Bella once more leaned in to kiss him, she was already naked.

"I'm not getting naked for you Bella."

"Why?"

"Because, you had sex with Jacob and our principal."

"Don't forget my neighbor."

"Did you kill him too?"

"Kiss me and I'll tell you."

"Bella, please stop."

"I can't."

The real Bella was talking now.

"Help me I can't! Edward I love you. Help me," Bella pleaded.

"Who did this?"

"No one," Bella said with a deep voice.

She quickly changed back.

"Now come here and give me a kiss, baby," Bella licked her lips.

"No! What do I have to do?"

"No one will ever know."

"Yeah I'm sure no one will find it strange that the principal disappeared; last seen with you. And your neighbor is gone, who lives next to you," Edward said sarcastically.

"Please. Me?" Bella said innocently.

"Right now you're acting like an evil vampire whore!"

"Fuck you," Bella's voice got deep her eyes cold black, and her hair dark blue. Instantly she changed back.

"What is wrong with you," Edward questioned.

"Nothing now come on!"

"You need help."

"I will fucking murder you!"

Bella's voice deepened again, then went back to normal.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys my computer shut down after a huge storm, but here's another chapter!

Chapter five

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door,

"Mr. Ken, are you alright?"

Edward turned but when he turned back to Bella she was gone. A lady opened the door and looked at Edward, then looked at the dead principal on the ground. Edward rolled his eyes and touched the lady's shoulder. She fainted; when she does awake she won't remember anything she had seen. Edward jumped out of the window and on to a tree. Bella was on the roof.

"Bella, please get help," Edward said.

Bella's hair was midnight black. She turned towards him; she was crying.

"Let me help you then."

"Gotcha,"

Bella smiled and laughed, then turned back to normal.

"I guess I could get help; one condition."

"What is it?"

"Kiss me."

Edward ran over to Bella, lifted her chin and softly kissed her.

"Sexy," Bella smiled.

"Now, let's get help?"

"Ok meet me at my house."

Bella ran, jumping roof to roof until finally she got to her house. When she opened the door Edward was waiting for her, he was sitting on the couch.

"Well, aren't you fast," Bella said.

"I am a vampire."

Bella sat on the couch next to him.

"Where's your dad?"

"Gone"

"Where," Edward questioned.

"Why do you care?"

"He should help you too."

"Oh poo baby," Bella smiled.

"Seriously," Edward frowned.

"He's camping with his friends, has no phone."

"Oh. Well, when is he coming back?"

"Two weeks."

Bella pushed him so he was now lying on the couch and got on him. She started kissing him. Edward couldn't resist it anymore and kissed back.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6 The Ending

Chapter six

END!

Just as they were getting it on they heard a knock.

"Excuse me, is there anyone in there," a deep voice from outside yelled.

"Who is that," Bella questioned.

Edward shrugged.

"If no one is answering I'll have to bust in."

Edward stood up, put on his shirt, and went towards the door.

"Yes, there are people in here, who are you?"

"Sir, please open the door."

Edward quickly slammed the door wide open. The mysterious man ran in and shot Bella. She quickly fainted.

"Thank you," Edward greeted.

It was Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Anytime Edward," Carlisle nodded.

"What did you shoot her with?"

"It's a mix I did. Either she'll wake up and be normal, or," he paused.

"Or what," Edward asked.

"Or, she won't wake up at all."

"How long should we wait?"

"I have my timer set for five minutes. When my alarm rings, if she does not wake up immediately she's gone; forever."

"Ok, lets cross out fingers then."

They both paused.

"Do you smell that," Carlisle asked.

"I do."

"Dead bodies, it smells like."

Carlisle was following the trail of smells to the closet. He opened the closet and her neighbor that she had killed fell out.

"I've never meant this to get out of hand," Edward muttered to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"I told Jasper to scare her. I never met for him to do this."

"This is your fault!?"

Carlisle got angry.

"I didn't know, sorry," Edward apologized.

"How could you not know Jasper was having emotional problems, now we can't find him? What if she killed him?"

The timer rang and they rushed to Bella. Carlisle felt Bella's pulse. He looked up at Edward.

"Are you happy," Carlisle asked.

"Is she okay?"

"Are you happy," Carlisle yelled in anger.

"No I am fucking not! I am ashamed!"

"She's gone."

"No! We need to get a hold of her dad," Edward said sadly, but still angry.

"She killed him."

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"No."

"NOTHING," Edward screamed.

"We have to go."

"How can you remain so calm?" Edward was yelling with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we cant do anything."

--------

That was the end of Bella. No one knew how she died, except for the Cullen family. Everyone that knew Bella and her dad were at the funeral. Jacob remained dead and Jasper was never found. Edward couldn't take the loss of his loved ones and developed depression; he cooked up a potion that he drank. The potion killed him.

And the little town of Folks was never the same.


End file.
